The Night and Days of Kurt: A First Christmas Interlude
by GleekShip
Summary: Kurt, Noah, and Sam take a little break from their normal chaos for a little holiday time - A short Christmas One-Shot for the Night and Days of Kurt Trilogy. The boys spend their first Christmas together, sharing past and future moments that helps bring the second and their stories of the trilogy together.


_**WARNING: This Interlude contains many spoilers to the future of The Night and days of Kurt: The Continuation. This is based about a month after the ending of that. So beware. Many spoilers. So read after if you don't want to be spoiled. The Night and Days of Kurt: The Closing Chapter . . . will be a continuation of this.**_

_**Also, this is rated M, there will be sexual material. You've been warned. Now enjoy.**_

**The Night and Days of Kurt: A First Christmas Interlude**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Seasons 1 &2.

**Summary:** Kurt, Noah, and Sam take a little break from their normal chaos for a little holiday time.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: A First Christmas Interlude**

Kurt steps back and lets the glow of the Christmas lights fill the room with dim light. The only other source of light is from the last few embers in the fireplace. He folds his arms across his chest with a smile. The Christmas tree is finally complete. Up and down the tree is a combination of ornaments, each of them precious in different ways to Sam, Noah, and Kurt. To Kurt, it was three simple ornaments. The first was his mother's perfume bottle . . . the kind she'd been wearing when she died. The second was A royal blue foam picture frame with a ribbon looped through it so it can hang. The picture that it holds is the first one that Kurt had managed to take of him and his dad as soon as he was out of the hospital after his heart attack. The third was a strip of film from a photo booth at the mall. A hole had been punched in the corner and had a ribbon looped through it. The pictures were taken the day that the boys had went shopping for anything that they're need for their new house. The four pictures on the strip are full of love and joy, at moments that they knew life was good for them.

Kurt smiles at the tree on last time before sinking down and sitting Indian style in front of the tree. Under the tree, a small amount of presents had already gathered. Instead of them dropping them off at their families houses, they decided that they'd split their day five ways. Spend the morning at their house, part of lunch with Sam's family, and the second part with Noah's. Then they had planned to meet up with all of their friends at an undetermined place. Kurt smiles at the thought.

_Santana will probably try and get us into Breadsticks. Otherwise we'll come back to our place so no adults will be around._

Kurt chuckles. After time with their friends, the trio of boys would spend dinner with the Hummel-Hudson's. Burt had subtly suggested that they could stay all night, but Kurt planned on giving his fiance's another present.

Also under the tree were presents that the boys were giving too each other. Kurt had tried every manipulative trick he could, but his boys were holding out on what he was getting. But he couldn't blame them. They tried with him as well and failed. Noah had even teased Kurt to the edge of climaxing in the middle of lunch at school just to know. Even though embarrassed, Kurt held out and waited to get revenge on the boy later.

_I was right to keep those handcuffs. It helps to be an excellent tease._

Kurt reaches out and lets his fingers stroke the plastic tree. They would have gotten a real one, but only Kurt and Noah had jobs, and even those were part time. They were saving the money for bills on the house, and their future wedding. Each of their parents had offered to give some money once a month to help out, but the boys had agreed too themselves that they'd only ask if they absolutely needed it. It's the whole point, to be adults and make their own decisions.

Kurt smiles when he hears the shower stops. Besides that, all he can hear is the sound of his own breathing and the small amount of nature that surrounds the house. The trees create a nice round circle around the house, only leaving room for a decent sized yard and a driveway that leads out. It's also good for keeping the cold out so their heating bill is rather low in the middle of winter. The tress also provide a small amount of pecans that Kurt has collected.

_Hello Sammy's homemade pecan pie. And I get to have it tomorrow._

Kurt smiles and shivers at the happy thought. He keeps his eyes straight as he hears the bathroom door open and the pattern of feet walking out. The short distance is easily walked before Kurt can feel the figure above him. Then suddenly, two feet and then propped knees appear on either side of him. Smooth hands come down and slowly pushing his legs, making him leave his Indian style sitting so he can have his legs out. Two warm arms loop around his chest and pull him close to another chest before soft lips are pressed to his craning neck.

"Kurtie." Sam mutters into Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiles, but nearly jumps when a drop of cold water drops on his neck. "Don't you know how to dry your hair?"

"I do." Sam smiles into Kurt's neck. "But I wanted to keep you awake a bit longer until Noah gets home. You don't want to fall asleep again. At least . . . not tonight of all nights."

"I know." Kurt sighs before leaning his face back so he can press a soft kiss to the underside of Sam's jaw. "But my question to you is-" Kurt lets one hand trail down and grip Sam's clothed leg. "Why do you have your sweatpants on if they're just going to come off in half an hour?"

"Because I knew you'd still be out here and I just wanted to sit with you. Is that a crime?" Sam says with a soft smile.

Kurt barely shakes his head and smiles. "Only in the bedroom."

Sam chuckles and Kurt smiles more because of that. Sam presses a soft kiss to Kurt's tilted forehead before looking up at the tree.

"You did a good job." Sam comments softly.

Sam only had two really important ornaments that he wanted on the tree. Everything else was up to Kurt. The first was a piece of cloth. It was from Sam's blue shirt, his favorite. It had been the one he wore the first time he and Kurt kissed, all those months ago in Kurt's room, because of a silly bet. He had finally grown out of the shirt and had to throw it away, but he could part with it. So he cut out part of the side, knowing that that was the first spot that Kurt touched on the shirt when they kissed.

_I guess that could be romantic, or even pathetic, but it doesn't matter to anyone else. Both Kurt and Noah know what it means to me._

The little band of cloth had been tied in a circle, big enough to be on someone's wrist, and an arm of the tree. The second was a receipt with a whole punched in it, a ribbon looped through it so it can be on the tree. It had been the first time the three had been to Breadsticks. Sam and Noah had fought over who would pay for Kurt, so they split. That ticket has both of their names on it as well as Kurt's order, and favorite food from that restaurant.

"That's what I told you." Kurt breaks Sam out of his trance. "Just let me do my own thing and I can get a simple tree done."

"But it's not simple." Sam mutters. "This one's special. We'll get to use it year after year, remembering this as our first tree."

Kurt smiles before mock-pouting up at Sam. "As much as I'd love to keep this sentimental piece of property, can we at least update the tree once in a while."

Sam chuckles before nodding. "Sure, but I know Noah's one for tradition."

"No he's not." Kurt counters with a small smile. "He stopped celebrating Hanukkah so he could celebrate Christmas with us. I think that's quite a break from tradition."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say Kurt."

"That's right." Kurt reaches up and taps Kurt on the nose.

Sam reaches up and takes that hand and holds it to his face, feeling Kurt's warmth match his. "I love you."

Kurt leans up slowly before kissing the corner of Sam's mouth. "I love you too."

Sam smiles down at Kurt before he yawns. "So . . ." He yawns again. "Do you think Noah will mind us waiting in bed?"

"I'm sure he won't." Kurt chuckles. "He likes us anywhere he can have us."

Sam tries to smirk, but fails as he's overcome with another yawn. "Well that will have to wait until tomorrow. I know you're tired too."

Kurt nods before swinging his legs over Sam's leg and wrapping his arms around the boy. "Carry me." He mutters into Sam's chest.

Sam snorts. "Seriously?" Kurt only nods and Sam rolls his eyes. "Fine . . . but one of these days, you're going to have to carry me to our room."

"Deal." Kurt says quickly with a smirk. "Now giddy up Sammy."

* * *

Noah steps into the house with his nose crinkled. It's not that he hated his job, it's just that he hated coming home smelling like flowers. The only benefit was that Kurt and Sam usually teased him before giving him a good apology. And he really didn't have to look for the job. One of his Nana's friends from the retirement home had a daughter that ran a small flower shop at the edge of Lima. She just happened to be looking to have another employee instead of working by herself and his Nana had got him the job.

He kicks his shoes off and makes sure they land by their coat rack before shrugging his jacket off. Even though he usually is warm, this winter was colder than he'd remembered and he had to bundle up extra tight. He lets out a sigh of relief as the warm remains from the fire kept the room at a comfortable and cozy degree. He walks silently over to the fire place and grabs a poker. He shifts a few of the remaining ashes around, hoping to get a spark. He purses his lips when there is none. He looks over to the small pile of logs by the fireplace. They had enough to last them until after Christmas, but only just.

_I guess no sleeping in after Christmas. We'll need tons more wood. Good thing I don't mind. Who knew that chopping wood would be great for me arms?_

Noah smirks to himself before picking up a few logs and placing them into the fireplace, just enough to keep them warm until tomorrow. He stands back up and his eyes are caught on the Christmas tree that Kurt has in the corner. For only three guys, they sure have accumulated a lot of presents, mainly Kurt's doing of course.

Noah sighs as he steps up to the tree, the tiny light bulbs lighting his face up. His eyes go to the only instrument that he wanted on the tree. Noah was proud at his little creation. Sitting comfortably in the branches, is the box that held the rings for the loves of his life. Also, three medical wrist bands are sticking through it. They're from the day that all three boys were in the hospital. Noah reaches out to touch the box. It was symbolic, in a way. Their love was the box, clamping down on anything that might cause trouble, the wrist bands. Love over everything. Noah chuckles to himself before turning away.

He starts walking toward their bedroom and smiles as he sees a dim light in the room. Ever since moving in, Noah had updated a bit. Now their room and bathroom had a dim light to . . . set the mood. Noah chuckles again at how excited Kurt was to test it.

He lets out a happy sigh as he sighs at the door way. Both of his boys are laying in the bed. Sam has his back up against the headboard. Kurt is already fast asleep from where his head lays on Sam's lap. Sam himself is in between. His head keeps nodding and his eyes keep jumping open, just to slowly droop down again.

One hand reaches out to turn the dimmer switch all the way off while the other goes to the front of his jeans. He unbuckles his jeans as he walks over to the bed. He lets his hands go to his waist until he finds the edge of his shirt. He slowly lets his jeans drop to the floor as he lifts his shirt slowly up, not wanting to make too much noise with his sleeping boys.

_Thank god for going commando._

"Noah." Sam's slurred voice breaks the silence.

Noah smiles before letting his shirt drop to the floor and he steps out his jeans. "I'm here Sammy."

"We . . . we waited up . . . but Kurt-" Sam slurred voice cuts off as Noah crawls onto the bed.

"It's fine Sammy." Noah says softly as he sits by Sam. "Just go to sleep."

"But you . . . stay up for you." Sam tries to argue in his sleepy state.

"It's fine Sammy." Noah says softly as he places his hands on Sam and tries to move him so he's no longer sitting up. "Just go to sleep."

"Tried . . . too early . . ." Sam stops talking when Noah finally manages to get him on his back.

"It's fine Sammy." Noah says with a smile before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lovers lips. "I just want to lay here with you two."

Sam just nods lazily and his eyes finally droop shut. Noah smiles as he leans over Sam to fix Kurt's awkward position. Kurt's relatively light to move so Noah gets him in a better position against Sam's chest. Since Kurt's a heavy sleeper, he doesn't even resist or mumble. Noah smiles before leaning down and kissing Kurt softly on the lips as well.

He sighs to himself, tired after his long day. He carefully lifts the blanket and slides under quickly, letting out a happy sigh at the extra warmth against his body. He rolls over to his side and reaches out to wrap his arms around Sam's body. He moves himself so his nude body is pressed up against Sam's half-clothed one. He smiles as he nuzzles into Sam's neck, content as always anytime he's with Sam or Kurt. He slides one arm under Sam's body and wraps it around the boys waist so he can pull him close. He uses his other arm to reach over Sam so he can somewhat wrap his arm around Kurt's waist, wishing his arm was longer.

Once he's touching both of his fiance's, he smiles and relaxes into Sam's back. He feels his heart warm as he can feels the love from his fiance's, even if they aren't awake to say it. They still show it somewhat. He watches as Sam relaxes into his body and lets out a small sigh of relief. He can see a smile on Kurt's face. Kurt's hand shifts a little so he's touching Noah's barely.

Noah keeps his smile as he finally shuts his eyes.

* * *

Kurt keeps his eyes shut as he feels the warm body pressed against his back and two strong arms are wrapped around him. His smile falters slightly when he doesn't feel a second body. He squeezes his shut tight once before slowly blinking them 's met with the early morning light shining in through the window, the snow outside only making it brighter. He glances down the length of the bed at the doorway. He can see the Christmas trees at this angle and see that the Christmas lights had been turned off. He can also see the glow of the fireplace creating a soft glow around the room, especially in the living room since the curtains had been drawn shut. The other light is coming from their kitchen.

Kurt reaches behind him and feels down the chest. He can feel Noah's breathing increase against his neck as he wraps his soft hands around Noah's favorite appendage.

"Morning Noah." Kurt smiles. "And what has you awake so early?"

Noah chuckles into Kurt's ear before pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. "Sammy's making us Christmas breakfast. I was going to join him, but he made me return to bed."

"Christmas breakfast?" Kurt is honestly surprised as he turns around in Noah's arms. "What make us so special?"

"Well beside the fact the he loves . . ." Noah smiles as he presses a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "He said that you were really tired, so you get to sleep in."

"What time is it?" Kurt asks with a yawn.

"A little after nine." Sam answers as he walks into the bedroom with a large tray. "So we have almost two hours before we need to meet up with my parents."

Kurt just smiles and nods. "You know you didn't need to make us breakfast."

"Just like you didn't have to try and stay up last night." Noah adds in with a smile.

Sam blushes. "Yeah. Sorry, but we wanted to wait for you." Sam moves to the edge of the bad and takes a seat, placing the tray next to him. "I honestly don't remember much after putting Kurt to bed."

Noah chuckles. "It was really adorable. Your words were slurring and you were completely incoherent."

"Quit it." Kurt hits Noah's chest playfully as Sam shakes his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I would have stayed up too, but I was tired."

"I know." Noah smiles. "But he was just adorable."

"I"m not adorable you big dope." Sam laughs as he swats Noah's leg. "I was tired. There's a difference."

Noah shrugs before bending down to bury his face in Kurt's neck. "Still adorable." He mutters.

Kurt stifles a laugh before pushing Noah off of him and sitting up. "What's for breakfast Sammy?"

"Anything you want." Sam says as he pushes the trey closer to Kurt so he can reach it.

Kurt licks his lips and bends a bit further so he can grab a strip of bacon. He jumps when he feels Noah's hand slide down his back and under his nude bottom.

"Sorry babe." Noah chuckles before sitting up, moving his hand back up to the small of Kurt's back. "It's your fault for sleeping naked."

"And it's your fault for being a sexy horn-dog." Kurt chuckles before smirking. "Why don't you feed me breakfast? And if you're good. I can thank you in the shower before we leave."

Noah's eyes light up like a child's. "Deal."

The next thing Kurt knows, a pancake with syrup is hitting his face.

* * *

"My hair is still sticky." Kurt complains as they park in the Evans driveway.

Noah laughs in the drivers seat of his truck. "It's your fault."

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "It's your fault for the pancake. And then, there I was, ready to swallow you down, but you decided to pull out."

Noah chuckles. "I thought it'd be funny."

"You knew we didn't have time for me to do my hair again!" Kurt practically screeches. "I had to rush everything."

"And you still look beautiful." Sam says softly from where he sits between them. "Now stop complaining. I'm sure your hair is going to get more messy tonight."

Kurt chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Fine, but Noah," Kurt looks at the boy. "You're washing my hair tomorrow. You get to sit with me in the bathroom for an hour and you get to wash my hair."

"But-"

"And it will take longer than usual because I'll have to direct you." Kurt smirks.

Noah groans. "Dang it."

Sam chuckles and places his hand on Noah's leg. "You know it could be worse. Ever since Santana started taking him to sex shops . . . just do it Noah." Sam shivers. "It could be worse."

Both boys look over and see Kurt grinning deviously.

"What are you thinking?" Noah asks with suspicious eyes.

"Nothing." Kurt says in the sweetest voice that he can manage. "Nothing at all." He chuckles deviously before pushing the door open and raising an eyebrow at them. "Come on lovers. We're on a schedule."

Kurt hops out and slams the door shut. Both Sam and Noah's eyes follow Kurt's bouncing figure as he goes up to the door of the Evans household.

"What have you done?" Sam mutters to himself.

Noah gulps and reaches down for Sam's hand, not taking his eyes off of Kurt as the boy knocks on the front door. "I have no idea." He gulps again and looks at Sam with concerned eyes. "Can I have a kiss for luck?"

Sam smiles before leaning in and kissing Noah softly. "Now come on. Mom will be mad if we use up her time without her here. She'd probably make your mom wake."

Noah's eyes go wide as he opens the door and steps out. "That would be really bad. I'm sure ma would march over here if we're even the tiniest bit late."

Sam chuckles as he slides out of the truck, his hand still in Noah's. "Lets not give her a rea-"

"Sam!"

Sam laughs as he shuts the truck door and looks to the house. "Hi mom." He pulls on Noah's hand. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Sweetie." She calls out from the doorway.

"Not even a hello to me." Noah mumbles under his breath.

"Play nice or no presents tonight." Sam mutters through a smile as he makes his way towards the house, dragging a reluctant Noah along.

"I'll try." Noah says softly so only Sam can hear as he moves next to Sam and wraps his arm around the blondes waist.

"Morning mom." Sam is pulled into a hug before he can reach the doorway, his mom flinging herself outside into the snow and into his arms.

Sam laughs as he sees his dad and Kurt laughing at them from inside. Noah manages to extract himself from Sam so he's no longer in an awkward position with the only future-in-law that doesn't like him.

"Easy mom." Sam laughs as he pulls back from the hug. "I saw you last week."

"I know sweetie." His mother smiles as she reaches up to place a hand on Sam's cheek. "I'm still getting used to it. Even after almost two months, I still can't."

"It's fine mom." Sam reassures her. "Just don't crush my bones every time."

"Drama queen." His mother mutters loud enough for everyone to chuckle before she turns to Noah with a wide smile. "Come here dear."

"Wha-" Noah is cut off with a sudden hug from Mrs. Evans.

He quickly hugs back, not wanting to waist the moment that he thought would never happen. He looks over her shoulder at three shocked men. Sam seems to recover the quickest and gives him a smile. Mr. Evans lets out a booming laugh and pats Kurt on the shoulder before retreating further into the house.

"Why so tense dear?" Mrs. Evans asks as she pulls back. "Get inside Noah. You're probably freezing."

"Thanks Mrs. E." Noah smiles, unbelievably happy at how quickly things have changed.

The woman smiles and rushes inside. "Come on boys."

Noah just shakes his head and smile as he looks over at Sam. Sam smiles before pulling Noah into a hug.

"See, I told you things would be okay." Sam chuckles.

"Shut it you." Noah mumbles before kissing Sam softly on the lips. "It's probably the eggnog."

Sam snorts.

"Just accept it Noah." Kurt says as he steps up to them and wraps his arms around each of them. "Now if you don't mind, my balls are freezing and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me if they fell off."

"You're only kind of right." Noah says with a small smile.

Kurt rolls his eyes before stepping away and into the house.

* * *

"We're late." Noah speeds up slightly. "We're going to be late and she's going to kill us."

"Calm down Noah." Kurt says as he squeezes his fiance's leg from his spot between Noah and Sam. "We'll be fine."

"No Kurt." Noah shakes his head and takes a sharp turn around the corner. "She will leave once we're not there on time. I can guarantee you that she's either left, or is about to."

Kurt sighs and lets Sam take his hand. Noah keeps muttering to himself as he drives.

Kurt glances to Sam. "So how are you feeling?"

Sam smiles. "Good. It was nice spending some time with my family. In some ways, I miss them, but I wouldn't change the way things are."

Kurt smiles and leans towards Sam, at least until they suddenly skip to a stop by the Puckerman driveway.

"Noah." Kurt whines when his seat belt practically chokes him. "Don't you know how to drive?"

"Don't you believe me now." Noah says as he quickly gets out of that truck.

Sam and Kurt look up to see Ms. Puckerman struggling to start her car. She had cleared a path in the deep snow and now was freezing inside the car.

"Go Sammy." Kurt says quickly with worried eyes as he gives Sam a small push.

Sam quickly slides out and pulls Kurt with him.

"What are you doing ma?" Noah asks as he approaches the car.

Ms. Puckerman steps out of her car and glares at her son. "What am I doing! What are you doing? You're the one that's late for lunch."

"I'm sorry ma." Noah says with a small smile. "Mrs. E. made us stay so we could have leftovers."

"I'm really sorry Ms. Puckerman." Sam apologizes as he steps up next to the woman with Kurt. "She's just worried that we're not feeding ourselves right."

The woman reaches out and places her hands on Sam's abs. "No offense, but your mother's crazy. You boys are perfectly fine." She smiles before looking to Kurt. "Come on Kurt. You might need some more meat on your bones." She takes Kurt's hand and starts dragging him towards the house. "Come on boys. You're lunch is getting cold." She calls out and they can hear Kurt laugh.

Sam smiles as he steps up next to Noah. "I guess you were right about her worrying."

"Of course I was right." Noah smiles as he takes Sam's hand. "Now come on. Otherwise she'll over-stuff Kurt and he won't be able to do anything tonight."

Sam's eye widen before he starts pulling Noah up to the house eagerly. "Come on Noah. We need to save him."

Noah lets out a chuckle.

* * *

Kurt lifts up his shirt as soon as they're out of the Puckerman driveway.. He presses his cool hands to his warm pale stomach.

"How come every time we leave your mom's house, I always feel fatter?" Kurt asks with a frown as he looks at Noah."

Noah chuckles and takes on hand from the wheel, placing it on top of Kurt's on the pale stomach. "You're perfect babe."

"I know I am." Kurt teases before sighing. "But I feel fatter."

"It doesn't change anything. Right Sammy?" Noah looks to Sam for help.

Sam smiles before placing his hand on top of the others. "You're perfect Kurt. And if you feel slightly fat, then we'll help you work it off." Sam presses a soft kiss to the corner of Kurt's twitching frown.

Kurt finally smiles. "You both are learning how to handle me too well."

"You're easy to read babe." Noah says as his hand slowly moves down on Kurt's stomach.

"Well then, maybe I need to start being more mysterious." Kurt says as he tries to control his breathing in the car.

"You couldn't do it." Sam whispers into Kurt's ear. "We know what you want. All of the time." Kurt has to shut his eyes as he feels Sam's lips tickle his ear.

"You alright Ku-" Noah is cut off by Kurt's phone going off.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he fumbles to get his phone out of his pocket. "H-hello-o."

"Kurt." Santana's voice comes through the phone. "Are you okay? You sound like you're breaking up."

"I-I'm f-f-fine." Kurt's breathing picks up as Noah's fingers slip in the front of his jeans. "E-eyes on the road Noah." Kurt mutters away from the phone.

Noah grumbles under his breath before removing his hand. "You're no fun."

Kurt smiles into the phone. "Sorry Santana. What were you saying?"

"I was just thinking about where we're all meeting." Kurt smiles when he hears no suspicion in her voice. "What do you think about Breadsticks?"

"Are they closed-d-d?" Kurt shuts his eyes as he feels Sam's hand push under the front of his jeans.

"I don't think so." Santana says slowly before sighing. "Kurt, are you sure everything's alright?"

"Fine." Kurt says through clenched teeth as he turns his glare on a smirking Sam. "Just . . . c-call Breadsticks. I gotta go." He ends the call before Santana can respond. He looks to Sam and glares. "Do you really have to do this, right now? Seriously?"

Sam laughs before leaning forward and kissing Kurt on the nose. "I have to because otherwise you won't listen to reason." Sam wraps his strong fingers firmly around Kurt's cock and tries to move as much as he can in Kurt's tight jeans.

"Jesus Sam." Kurt moans before letting his head fell onto Noah's shoulder as his whines become more impatient.

Noah smiles above Kurt. "You know, we've never had sex in my truck, or Kurt's car for that matter." He adds in.

"I don't care." Kurt groans as he moves his trembling fingers down so he can unzip his jeans.

Sam swats his hand and chuckles. "Patience Kurt."

"Screw your patience." Kurt mutters before moaning again when Sam squeezes his hard dick. Kurt groans when his phone goes off again. "What?" He barks into the phone.

"Geez Kurt." Santana's voice comes through again. "What's wrong? Because you sound-"

"He's getting a hand-job." Sam smiles as he leans closer to the phone. "And possibly a blow-job before we meet up."

Kurt groans. "Sammy."

"Wanky." Santana laughs.

"And where would we be meeting up Santana?" Sam decides to ask. "It's be best to tell me now since Kurt really isn't coherent."

"Screw you." Kurt mutters with a shaky breath.

"We already have babe." Noah chuckles.

Santana laughs into the phone. "Alright then. We're meeting at Breadsticks. They're opening the place for a few hours. So be there in five, or ten." She adds with a smile in her voice.

"Later." Sam hangs up and molds his mouth to the side of Kurt's neck.

"Sammy." Kurt lets out a breathy moan. "Please."

Sam chuckles before pulling his hand free of Kurt's jeans, causing the boy to groan with disappointment. "You're perfect Kurt." Sam mutters into the brunettes ear as he slowly opens the top button to Kurt's jeans. "So beautiful." He slowly drags the zipper down as Kurt's breathing gets faster. "And so _hot_." Sam folds the top of Kurt's jeans down and quickly yanks his boxer briefs down over the boys leaking cock. "And all ours." Sam wraps his hand slowly around Kurt's cock and starts to slowly pump.

Kurt groans and lets his head fall on Noah's shoulder. Sam looks over and sees Noah breathing heavy as well. He glances down and sees that his tanned fiance has a massive hard-on as well. Sam smirks before taking off his seat belt.

"You better drive careful Noah." Sam warns before bending over so his mouth his hovering above Kurt's twitched cock. "Now say please Kurt." Sam teases, smirking as his warm breath causes Kurt to leak more. "Come on Kurtie. Say please for me."

"Sammy." Kurt groans as he arches his back slightly. "Please Sammy. Please."

"Please what?" Sam asks in a light voice as he slowly picks up his stroking on Kurt.

"Please suck my cock Sammy." Kurt groans. "Just suck me Sammy."

"My pleasure." Sam chuckles before lowering his mouth onto Kurt.

He goes painfully slow, wanting to get all of Kurt's taste in his mouth. His tongue lashes around, savoring the flavor. Kurt's already bucking into his mouth before he's even halfway down. Suddenly, Kurt's hand is on the top of his head pushing him down. Sam quickly relaxes his throat and feels his face getting smashed into Kurt's crotch. He hears Kurt let out a low groan above him. Sam shuts his eyes and slowly works his god-given tongue and lips to his advantage, leaving Kurt panting for release.

"Damn it." Sam pulls up when he feels the car swerve slightly.

He looks up to see Kurt biting hard on Noah's neck, making the boy growl. "Easy Kurt." Sam says softly as he reaches up to cup the boys face. "We don't want to die."

Kurt chuckles lazily. "Sorry. I . . . I'm about to cum."

"Then cum Kurtie." Sam whispers before going back down and taking Kurt's cock in one go.

He lets out a moan as he feels Kurt's heavy cock slide across his tongue and hit the back of his throat. He swallows a few times before Kurt bucks. Sam holds Kurt down as the boy rides out his orgasm. Sam moans again, loving the taste of Kurt's cum as each shot goes down his throat.

Kurt lets out a low groan above him. Sam tightens his lips around Kurt before slowly pulling off, draining every drop he can. He sits back with a smirk. Kurt chests is heaving up and down as he rests against Noah's shoulder. Sam cocks an eyebrow before leaning across Kurt and kissing Noah in the corner of his mouth, watching as Noah's tongue licks out to taste Kurt on his lips.

Noah groans. "You can't do that Sammy." Not while I'm driving."

"Then pull over." Sam says softly as he kisses the corner of Noah's lips again.

Noah's eyes widen as he quickly pulls off. He barely puts the car in drive before he's pulling Sam close and kissing him full on the lips. Both boys moan into the kiss as they feel Kurt's cum going between each of their mouths as their tongues fight for dominance.

* * *

"Kurt." Brittany launches herself into Kurt's arms. Kurt's still a little wobbly from recent events, but he feels both of his fiance's step up behind him to help out.

"Brit." Kurt smiles. "Merry Christmas."

"You too Kurtie." Brittany drops her legs, but keeps her arms wrapped around Kurt. "Guess what I got for Christmas."

Kurt shakes his head, a smile still on his face. "I won't know Brit, what?"

"Well Santana got me a chestful." Brittany says with a smile, unaware of the double pun. "And it was full of dildos, and-"

"Easy Brittany." Santana runs up and clamps a hand over the blonde's mouth. "That's only for us to know."

"You can tell me later." Kurt smirks.

Santana rolls her eyes at him before shivering. She squeezes her eyes shut before letting out a breathy moan. Kurt can feel his boys looking at Santana with amused expressions, just like him.

"Santana . . . is there something that you'd like to tell us?" Kurt asks with a teasing tone.

She tries to growl, but it comes out as a louder moan than before. Kurt reaches up and takes Santana's hand from Brittany's mouth. The blonde stop mid-lick, unaware of the effect that she was having on Santana.

Kurt chuckles before pushing Brittany further into the restaurant, following right behind. "Why don't we find something better for you to lick. How does that sound?"

"But Santana taste's so good." Brittany pouts.

Kurt gives her an encouraging smile. "Well so does ice cream."

"Yay." Brittany runs away from Kurt and back to the booth where half of New Directions is waiting.

Kurt smiles when he sees Mike and Finn sitting next to each other. They are each trying to be subtle about their glances towards each other, but majorly failing. But they're lucky that only a few notice. Rachel seems oblivious as ever, as does Artie. But Tina was glaring holes at the two from across the table.

Kurt takes Sam and Noah's hands and drags them over. He risks a glance back and is happy that they don't seem to take notice of the tension at the table. Santana is still standing by the front door, staring after them, or rather Brittany, with a goofy smile. Kurt chuckles to himself before stepping up next to the booth and sliding in. He scoots over until he's right next to Tina. The girl offers him a sad smile and he can't help himself when he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. He feels her crumble into his side and sigh.

Noah scoots in next to him and places a comforting hand on his leg as Sam slides in next. Kurt gives Noah a sad smile before glancing across the table at Finn. Finn catches Kurt's eye and smiles.

_I guess we'll take one drama at a time._

Finn suddenly opens his mouth and lets his eyes roll back into his head. Kurt glances to Mike. Mike gives him a blushing smile before bringing both hands back to the table and Finn back into a coherent state of mind.

Kurt gulps before turning his head slightly so he can kiss Tina on the temple. He can feel her smile against his shoulder before she moves her hand so she can take Kurt's.

"So how's everyone's vacation going?" Santana asks as she sits beside Brittany at the end of the table. "Anything good?"

Everyone sort of mumbles around the table before Rachel speaks up with her booming voice. "Well I got . . ."

Kurt rolls his eyes and lets his head fall on top of Tina's. He slowly rubs his thumb over the back of her hand, trying to be some comfort after what happened with her and Mike. He feels Noah squeeze his hand. Kurt squeezes back.

* * *

"Nice to see you bud." Kurt can feel Burt smile against his neck as they hug.

"You too dad." Kurt smiles as he pulls back. "And it hasn't been that long."

"Any day without you is too long." His dad teases.

Kurt rolls his eyes and steps to the side.

"Mr. Hummel." Noah offers his hand to his future-father-in-law.

Burt glares at the hand before smiling again. He grabs Noah by the hand and pulls him into a hug. Noah lets out a 'oomph' sound before hugging the man back.

"Kurt." Kurt turns to his mom and smiles.

She quickly pulls him into a hug. Kurt looks over her shoulder to see Sam getting the same treatment Noah had with Burt. That makes Kurt hug Carole even tighter.

"So where's Finn?" Carole asks as she pulls away.

Kurt pulls away and purses his lips. "I guess we beat him back. Or he might have took a friend home." Kurt suggests, already knowing where Finn is.

"Well that's more food for us then." Carole smiles as she loops her arm through Kurt and directs him towards the kitchen. "And we might be able to get you some leftovers to take home."

"Please don't." Noah chuckles behind them. "We already have some from ma and Mrs. E." He explains.

Carole laughs before glaring at Noah with a smile. "You three are taking food home. And I'm not taking no for an answer. You're growing boys and every bit helps." She looks back to Kurt with a smile. "So dinner . . ."

* * *

"Here you go Kurt." Burt hands Kurt a small stack of presents. "It's not much, but at least it's something."

"I'm sure it's fine dad." Kurt chuckles. "I'll be able to add it to the presents at home."

"At home." Carole asks from the couch. "Don't you already know what you got?"

Kurt shakes his head. "No. The alarm went off late this morning so we only had time to shower before leaving."

"Well that's sad." Carole says with a teasing smile, eying the waiting Sam and Noah. "But I'm sure you'll love anything you get."

"I sure will." Kurt turns back to his dad. "We need to go now. It's getting late and I don't want to run into any drunks on the road."

"Of course." Burt says quietly, looking at his boy.

Kurt sighs before turning and holding the presents out to Sam. Sam quickly takes them and Kurt looks back to his dad. He's quickly pulled into a hug for the umpteenth time that day. Kurt squeezes back just as hard, loving the warmth that his dad is giving off.

"Merry Christmas dad." Kurt mutters.

He can feel his dad gulp and nod. "You too."

Kurt pulls back and gives his parents a sad smile. "I'll see you next week sometime."

"Good night Kurt." Burt chuckles before staring past his son. "I'm pretty sure you're getting your Christmas present very soon."

Kurt cringes at his dads words. "Jesus dad. Don't . . . I don't want to hear you talk like that. Just . . . just no."

Burt laughs and claps Kurt on the shoulder and gives him a small push. "Just go Kurt."

Kurt rolls his eyes and makes his way over to his fiance's. Noah holds his hand out and Kurt takes it.

* * *

"Sleep." Kurt smiles as he falls face first onto their bed. "Slee . . ."

"Come on Kurt." Sam chuckles as he positions himself between Kurt's two legs that are hanging off. "Noah's putting the food away, and then you get to open your presents." Sam runs his hands up Kurt's legs until he grips his thighs. "Now wake up." Sam pulls Kurt down the bed until Kurt's butt is almost against Sam's crotch. "Please."

Kurt groans and rolls his head to the side so he can look back at Sam. "Tomorrow . . . please. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Kurt." Sam groans as he slowly lays down, putting his chest against Kurt's back. "Please." He puts all of his weight onto Kurt and kisses the back of his neck.

"Just leave him Sammy." Noah says from the doorway. "What we do tonight will be just as good as what we do any day."

Sam sighs before leaning back off Kurt slightly and looking at Noah. "You're too nice. I have too much stressed built-up from today."

"Well . . ." Noah slowly makes his way over to the bed and sits down. "We can stay home all day tomorrow, doing nothing." Noah smirks as he leans over next to his boys and props himself up on his elbow. "That's tons more fun when we'll have a nights sleep."

Sam sighs and nods. He smiles as he rolls off Sam and ends with his back almost on Noah's body. Noah smiles before leaning down and kissing Sam.  
Kurt blinks an eye open and looks at his boys. He smiles as they kiss lazily, uncaring that they'll do anything tonight. They have the rest of their lives together. Kurt lifts his head slightly and opens both of his eyes. He reaches out and moves his hand so it's on the other side of their kissing mouths. He presses his hands and shivers as he feels each of their jaws moving under his fingers. He can feel the distinct difference on their faces. Noah's face has some slight stubble while Sam's is smooth. He adds pressure to their faces and forces them to break apart and look at him. Kurt can't help but smile more at the love in their faces. He lifts himself up and leans over, leaning in and kisses them each on the lips at the same time.

* * *

**_So like I said, this is after the Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation. Now this is my Christmas gift to you. It also took a lot of time so I could incorporate past and future story lines together. So I'd really appreciate if you could read and review. These mean so much to me and you'd be making my Christmas come true. So I really hope you enjoyed this Christmas Interlude._**


End file.
